EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO
by litaotk44
Summary: Un pequeño accidente en el estudio de Yuki, hace que Shuichi tome una decision sobre su vida, ¿vivir o morir?. onegai dejad Review para ver si lo continuo
1. Default Chapter

Hola...¡ si ya se me demore mucho en escribir otro fic pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Como siempre las aclaraciones, Gravitation y sus personajes no son míos (que más quisiera ;; snif... ) son de nuestra queridísima Maki Murakami yo solo los tomo prestado para realizar mis fantasías (claro que me robaría un rato a Yuki y a Shuichi ) ¬¬ Pervertida  
  
EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO  
  
-No puedo creer que Yuki me haya afectado de esta manera, pero creo que era algo más que lógico, yo vivía tranquilo, con un solo sueño; llegar a ser como mi ídolo Sakuma Ryuchi, y lo logre, pero con una perspectiva más amplia, desde que lo conocí mis objetivos cambiaron un poco, se podría decir que se volvieron más maduros, llegar a ser como mi ídolo, ¡no!, quería llegar mucho más allá, ser un gran cantante, con un gran grupo, claro que ya tengo un gran grupo, Hiro y Fujisaki son los mejores, pero creo que el sueño de ser un gran cantante ya no podrá realizarse para mi; me volví un adicto a Yuki, yo escribía, cantaba por él, mi alegría, mi energía era por él, yo respiraba y vivía por él. Y ahora que ya me ha dejado para siempre, por mi estupidez... me muero, él se convirtió en lo que más amaba y ahora sin su amor, ya no me queda nada, ¿como vivir sin un sentimiento tan importante como ese?, no lo se, simplemente para mi es imposible; pero él no tiene la culpa, yo fui el que destruyo su trabajo en el que tanto había puesto su empeño, si... si solo no lo hubiera roto, ahora todo estaría bien...  
  
flash back  
  
Shuichi llegaba de su trabajo, esta vez llego todo empapado estaba lloviendo a cantaros y tenia mucho frió, pero sabia perfectamente quien lo podía calentar un poco; pero que error tan garrafal, debió de cambiarse primero, entro al estudio corriendo lanzándose al cuello de su querido Yuki, pero patino en el piso de madera y como resultado fue a estrellarse directamente con la computadora de su koibito que cayo irremediablemente al piso rompiéndose.  
  
-¡Que demonios fue lo que hiciste!-dijo con furia el escritor  
  
-Yuki... yo... yo no...-dijo asustado  
  
-¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho estupido?, ¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando?! Y ahora bienes tu a estropearlo todo, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡solo me causas problemas, si solo no te hubiera conocido, ahora estaría disfrutando de mi tranquilidad!, largate, no te quiero ver en mi vida, esto se acabo- dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe en frente de las narices de Shuichi, que no hacia más que llorar, se dirigió a la habitación y saco las cosas que pudo, llamo a un taxi y se fue. Lo primero que pensó fue ir donde su amigo, pero ya había ido tantas veces, que mejor se decidió ir al apartamento de su hermana, que estaba temporalmente solo, ya que se había ido por asuntos de trabajo y le había dejado las llaves. Y hay estaba solo, triste con el corazón hecho pedazos, por su culpa, no lo podía negar, él se lo había ganado.  
  
fin del flash back  
  
Shuichi se encontraba totalmente deprimido, recordando cada día lo que había pasado, en el trabajo ya no rendía, su alegría al igual que su energía desaparecieron, todos estaban preocupados por él, ni siquiera la mágnum de K hacia su efecto común en Shuichi y lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue tomar unas cortas vacaciones para ver si así, se relajaba un poco, pero fue peor, Shuichi se encerró en el departamento, no quiso recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakuma-san o Hiro, quería estar solo, ya era casi un mes desde que Yuki había terminado con él y ya no resistía más.  
  
Una carta se deslizo por la ranura de la puerta del apartamento del escritor, Yuki oyó algo pero no presto la debida atención, después de unos minutos de haber estado trabajando en su nueva computadora, salio para tomar una cerveza de la nevera, noto un sobre en el piso antes de llegar a la cocina y lo tomo, bebiendo un poco de contenido de la lata, se dirigió a la sala abriendo la carta donde solo sobresalía su nombre, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y empezó a leer.  
  
Yuki  
  
Se que no fui el mejor de los amantes, se que no fui el mejor apoyo para ti, se que no fui el amor de tu vida, se que nunca me amaste, pero aun así, siempre tuve la esperanza de que llegaras a sentir algo por mi, pero cometí un error, no me di cuenta si no hasta ahora de que yo me había convertido en una gran carga en tu vida, que lo único que te causaba eran problemas y disgustos; yo no me quería alejar de ti, por que te amaba y aun lo sigo asiendo, pero ya es ahora de que todo esto acabe, fuiste el primero y serás el ultimo en mi vida, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que paso conmigo, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien se inmiscuyo en tu vida, toda la culpa es mía por haber creído en un amor imposible, pero te agradezco infinitamente por los momentos que pasamos, que fueron los más felices de mi vida y espero que donde quiera que este pueda ayudarte hacer una vida más pacifica para ti.  
  
Gracias, por todo Yuki Te ama Shuichi Shindou  
  
Yuki se estremeció ante lo que leía-¿que pensaba hacer ese baka?  
  
Lo primero que hizo, fue buscar a Hiro donde se suponía que estaba, quien se disgusto ante la presencia del rubio  
  
-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-dijo enojado  
  
-Dile que salga, necesito hablar con él-dijo seriamente  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?, Shuichi hace tiempo que no vive conmigo, no quiere ver a nadie ni siquiera a mi, rompió tu maldita computadora, estropeó tu trabajo, pero eso no se compara con los sentimientos de una persona que sobre todo te ama tanto, preferiste a tu maldita maquina que a tu propio koibito, eres tan patético  
  
-Si ya acabaste de desahogarte, ¿podrías decirme entonces donde esta?-dijo tranquilamente como si nada  
  
-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir?, ¿para que vayas y termines de acabarlo?- rió irónicamente  
  
-Mira no estoy para tus juegos, Shuichi puede estar en peligro y no puedo perder más tiempo con tus tonterías-dijo ya algo fastidiado por la situación  
  
-¿Aque te refieres con eso?-pregunto asustado  
  
Yuki solo le mostró la carta, Hiro entro en su apartamento tomo su chaqueta y las llaves y simplemente le dijo-vamonos rápido  
  
Ya era algo tarde, alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche, Yuki conducía a mil por hora mientras Hiro rogaba a que llegaran vivos, por el bien de su amigo; llegaron hasta el lugar donde ahora vivía Shuichi, tocaron y tocaron pero nadie respondió-será que Shuichi salio-pensó Hiro- pero un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Yuki había tirado literalmente la puerta, Hiro solo lo miro sorprendido se dirigió a las habitaciones a buscarlo mientras el otro buscaba por el resto del lugar, pero solo un grito se oyó desde una de las habitaciones, Yuki corrió para ver que había pasado, cuando encontró a Hiro abrazando a Shuichi en la cama que estaba llena de sangre, el rubio se paralizo, sintió que en su garganta se le hacia un nudo y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero reacciono, rompió una de las sabana de la cama, aparto a Hiro, y le hizo un torniquete en las muñecas y le ordeno al pelirrojo que llamara a una ambulancia; Yuki lo abrazaba, aun respiraba, debía de estar bien  
  
-Vamos Shuichi no me pues hacer esto, yo fui el que cometió el error, por Dios no me lo quites, onegai, onegai-era una plegaria, un ruego  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, aunque me salio muy corto, pero bueno...que le vamos hacer. Esta fic es bastante corto ya que no soy muy buena para hacer historias largas, así que esperen pronto próximo capitulo; ¿será que soy tan mala y mato a Shu-chan?   
  
Preguntas, comentarios, granadas, etc. a litaotk44yahoo.es o lita55hotmail.com o bien pueden dejarme un rewvie Hasta el próximo capitulo 


	2. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO

Hola hoy amanecí muy feliz , no creí que me escribieran tantas personas en tan poco tiempo, les agradezco a todos por sus Review y ya ven cuando me escriben varios me suben mi auto estima y eso me ayuda a subir los capítulos más seguido, eso quiere decir que: Lita Reviews = actualizo más rápido y sin más bla, bla, bla... aquí esta la segunda parte

Ahh otra coca Gravitation y sus personajes no son muy (que más quisiera yo) son de nuestra magnifica Maki Murakami

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Un grito se oyó desde una de las habitaciones, Yuki corrió para ver que había pasado, cuando encontró a Hiro abrazando a Shuichi en la cama que estaba llena de sangre, el rubio se paralizo, sintió que en su garganta se le hacia un nudo y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero reacciono, rompió una de las sabana de la cama, aparto a Hiro, y le hizo un torniquete en las muñecas y le ordeno al pelirrojo que llamara a una ambulancia; Yuki lo abrazaba, aun respiraba, debía de estar bien

-Vamos Shuichi no me pues hacer esto, yo fui el que cometió el error, por Dios no me lo quites, onegai, onegai-era una plegaria, un ruego

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO II**

La ambulancia llego en pocos minutos, Yuki conducía junto con Hiro, hasta que llegaron al hospital, donde no podían hacer más que esperar, ya que Shuichi fue ingresado de urgencia y nadie más que los médicos y enfermeras podían pasar

-Debí de decírselo antes-murmuro el rubio

-Aque te refieres-le dijo Hiro extrañado ante la actitud del escritor

-Mi trabajo nunca se perdió- dijo tristemente

-¡Queee!-dijo Hiro tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡pero porque, después de tanto tiempo, porque no le dijiste nada!- le recalco enfadado

-Lo siento-dijo cabizbajo

-Ahora ya nada se puede hacer-dijo Hiro lo más calmadamente posible, viendo que el escritor estaba también sufriendo

-Quise buscarlo, pero mi orgullo parece haberme ganado la batalla

-Y yo que creí que el único que decía tonterías era Shuichi-dijo sonriendo

-¡Que dices!-dijo Yuki enojado

-Puede que ayas perdido la batalla pero no la guerrera, ¿no crees?

Yuki lo miro sorprendido

-Se que yo no soy una persona de tu agrado y tu tampoco eres del mío, pero en cuanto a mi amigo, yo lo único que le deseo es su felicidad, se que tu lo quieres, pero realmente no te entiendo, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?, ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?, ¿es tan difícil hacerlo para ti?; es mejor que lo hagas ahora, se que él estará bien, pero… si no lo ayudas no abra otra oportunidad ni para ti, ni para él.

Yuki sabía que él tenía la razón, ahora solo faltaba que su pequeño estuviera bien, y haría lo que no hizo antes, demostrarle cuan importante era para él.

Habían pasado 2 horas y media y no sabían nada, solo que el doctor saldría a avisarles a su debido tiempo.

Las manecillas del reloj parecían arrastrarse, el tiempo se hacia más largo y exasperante, hasta que por fin el doctor que había atendido a Shuichi salio para informarles

-Señor Eusugi, señor Nakano

-¿Doctor como esta?-pregunto preocupado Yuki

-El muchacho llego con una importante perdida de sangre, sus signos vitales decayeron demasiado rápido, su estado no era el mejor...-dijo el doctor

-Usted no me puede estar diciendo que él...-dijo Yuki asustado

-Shindou-san llego demasiado tarde, paso demasiado tiempo, lo siento-dijo simplemente el medico

-Usted no nos puede estar hablando en serio, usted no puede estar diciendo que él esta... esta... muerto-dijo Yuki al medico sin poderlo creer

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero era imposible...-el doctor hizo una reverencia y se fue

Hiro cayo pesadamente en el sillón de la sala con las manos sobre su rostro, Yuki estaba pasmado, no se movía solo las lagrimas que Caían sobre su rostro hacían saber el tremendo sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento, Shuichi había logrado su cometido, dejando un tremendo dolor en sus amigos, familia, fans y sobre todo en el que alguna vez fue su koibito Yuki.

El funeral fue tremendamente grande, las fans del grupo lloraban , los periodistas trataban de entrar al cementerio para no perderse ningún detalle; mientras los que están acompañando a Shuichi a su ultima morada, tenían el corazón destrozado Hiro se apoyaba en su novia Ayaka y Maiko que lloraba, K, Suguro y Sakano no sabían que decir o hacer, Seguchi y Mika trataban de hacer reaccionar a Yuki quien solo miraba la tumba de su pequeño, desde aquel día no pronunciaba palabra alguna y ahora solo miraba como era sepultado no solo el amor de su vida si no también su corazón.

El día se hizo oscuridad, las nubes negras se hicieron presentes y el cielo empezó a llorar como si pudiera sentir el dolor que ahora todos aquellos que conocieron a Shuichi sentían en sus almas, la ceremonia acabo todos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, solo Yuki estaba en aquel lugar contemplando aquel siniestro cuadro, que él había ayudado a crear, se acerco lentamente hasta su tumba depositando una hermosa flor, un beso y un-Nos veremos pronto mi pequeño-que fue lo único que pronuncio antes de irse.

El escritor estaba en su departamento, todos insistían en que debía salir de hay de ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero fue imposible, él solo miraba vació el paisaje por la ventana, ya no soportaba tanto dolor, culpa, sentía que el silencio y la oscuridad lo envolvían y pronto se volvería loco

-¿Porque siempre lastimo a los que más amo?, ¿porque siempre todo tiene que terminar así?; bueno creo que eso ya no importa, llego la ahora..., este será el ultimo día que vea este lugar, sayonara-sin decir más se dirigió al estudio, tomo el arma con la que intento suicidarse alguna vez, pero ahora no fallaría, ya no abría nadie quien lo detuviera, el arma estaba sobre su sien y lo único que se escucho después fue un gran estruendo que resonó por todo el edificio

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que mala soy ¡¡ snif..., ya se que están pensando todos, los pedidos de los Review no los pude cumplir, yo no quería matar a Shu-chan, ni a Yuki, pero algo dentro de mi fue más poderoso y no pude evitar escribir algo distinto; Gomenasai, comentarios, preguntas tomatazos, granadas, etc. a lita55hotmail.com o litaotk44yahoo.es o bien pueden dejarme un Review.

Otra cosa no crean que esto a terminado aquí, ahora se preguntaran que más voy a escribir si los protagonistas ya no están pues... esperen PR"XIMO CAPITULO ¬¬


	3. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO III

No pude aguantarme las ganas de subirlo esta Cáp. hasta el viernes así que lo hago ahora ¡ para ver que opinan.

Lo siento mucho por todos los que me escribieron por la vida de Shuichi, pero simplemente no pude resistirme a la tentación de hacer un Deathfic en cierto sentido (es que mi mano tomo vida propia y no pude hacer nada¡¡ snif...)

pero bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi corta y loca historia, como siempre Gravitation y sus personajes no son míos (malditasea esto ya me esta fastidiando, cada vez que dijo que no son míos más ganas me dan de robármelos ¬¬¡) son de nuestra queridísima Maki Murakami y hay vamos...

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-¿Porque siempre lastimo a los que más amo?, ¿porque siempre todo tiene que terminar así?; bueno creo que eso ya no importa, llego la ahora..., este será el ultimo día que vea este lugar, sayonara-sin decir más se dirigió al estudio, tomo el arma con la que intento suicidarse alguna vez, pero ahora no fallaría, ya no abría nadie quien lo detuviera, el arma estaba sobre su sien y lo único que se escucho después fue un gran estruendo que resonó por todo el edificio

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO III**

Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el piso, Yuki se levanto de su silla angustiado mirando a todos lados

-¿Yuki-san esta bien?-pregunto Hiro

-¿Que paso?-pregunto asustado y agitado

-Solo fue una bandeja que se le cayo a una de las enfermeras, no se preocupe

-¿Entonces todo fue un sueño?, ¿y Shuichi?-volteo a preguntar a Hiro

-Aun no han dicho nada, pero de seguro todo estará bien-sonri

Yuki se volvió a sentar en la silla donde se había quedado dormido, aun estaba algo asustado, Hiro lo miraba extraño sin entender lo que había pasado; pero entonces Yuki sonri

-Solo fue un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla, pero eso nunca va a pasar, eso lo se-se dijo así mismo, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, miro el reloj las 3:00am y nada...nada se sabia sobre él. Depronto salio un doctor, que se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos

-Señor Eusugi, señor Nakano

-Doctor como esta-pregunto preocupado Yuki, depronto se asusto, por un momento creyó que ese sueño era real sin darse cuenta había pasado lo mismo que en aquella pesadilla, pero todo quedo claro con lo que dijo después el Doctor

-Perdió mucha sangre, le suturamos las heridas y en este momento le estamos haciendo una transfusión, esta algo delicado pero…

-¿Delicado?-pregunto Hiro y Yuki miro al doctor con la misma pregunta reflejada en su rostro

-No tienen porque preocuparse, es algo lógico considerando la cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero se pondrá bien

Yuki y Hiro respiraron al fin con algo de alivio y tranquilidad, sobre todo el escritor, estaba bien, estaba vivo y tendría la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo

-¿Podríamos verlo?-pregunto finalmente Yuki

-En este momento es imposible, pero en cuanto lo traslademos a una habitación podrán verlo, ya que en este momento esta en recuperaciones, cuando este listo les avisaremos

-Doctor-dijo Yuki antes de que este se fuera- ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-No tiene porque decirme nada mantendré todo en completa reserva

-Gracias

Retirado el doctor, Yuki y Hiro se miraron preguntándose que harían ahora

-Debemos avisarle a su hermana-dijo Yuki

-Eso será imposible, Maiko salio de viaje y no se sabe donde esta ahora, ni siquiera un numero de teléfono

-Bueno entonces tratemos de mantener esto entre nosotros, se que Shuichi apenas despierte se sentirá mal, después veremos que hacemos, ¿cuanto tiempo les dieron de vacaciones?

-Como dos semanas y media, ¿Por qué?

-Le pediré a Seguchi que le un plazo más largo así me lo podré llevar de aquí por un buen tiempo, eso le hará bien

-Creo que será lo mejor para él, pero.. ¿crees que acepte después de todo lo que paso?

-Creeme lo har

Después de varias horas el sol hacia su aparición, llegaron a ser las 8:30am cuando una de las enfermeras les aviso que ya podían pasar a verlo a la habitación 304, una habitación privada del sexto piso, para que nadie se enterara quien estaba hay

Hiro y Yuki entraron, al menos Shuichi lucia tranquilo, sus muñecas estaban vendadas y tenía una intravenosa, Yuki se acerco a él sentándose en una silla y tomando con cuidado su mano para acariciarla, para hacerle saber que él no estaba solo y para hacerle sentir que él realmente se preocupaba por él, que lo amaba.

El doctor que lo había atendido, estaba asiendo su ronda, entro a ver como estaba su paciente lo examino, tomo unas notas y...

-Como lo encuentra- pregunto Hiro

-Esta bien, todos sus signos son normales

-Cuando cree usted que él podrá salir de aquí-pregunto Yuki

-Considerando su estado actual creo que en unos 2 o 3 días, es joven y se recupera rápido

-Bien, muchas gracias

-Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo- se retiro el doctor, con la reverencia de Hiro y el escritor

-Ah otra cosa- dijo el doctor antes de retirarse-puede que no despierte si no hasta la tarde, así que no se preocupen si no lo hace ahora

-Gracias

Las horas pasaban, Hiro estaba dormido en el sofá de la habitación, mientras que Yuki estaba apoyado su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pequeño, sintiendo como aquel frió que lo embargaba antes empezaba a desaparecer y su tibio calor empezaba a emanar y calentar su cuerpo y aquel aroma tan característico de él llenaba sus sentidos de una forma tan embriagante y apacible que hasta él rubio se quedo dormido

En ese momento Shuichi empezó a moverse, sentía algo sobre su pecho no sabia que era, abrió los ojos lentamente trato de enfocar lo que estaba sobre él, pestaño algunas veces hasta que pudo ver que no era algo si no alguien, miro más detenidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era...

-Yuki-susurro, que estaba pasando, fue entonces que recordó lo que había hecho y empezó a llorar

Yuki se levantó, percatándose de que su koibito ya había despertado, ¿pero porque lloraba?

-Mi pequeño tranquilo-dijo Yuki acariciando su rostro como si fuera el más fino lienzo-ya todo paso, no tienes porque sentirte mal

-Yo lo siento Yuki...yo no...yo no quería estropear tu trabajo, yo ya no quería ser una carga para todos, por eso...por eso-dijo llorando

-No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, no fue tu culpa lo se, siento no haberte buscado antes Shuichi-dijo mirándolo calidamente y brindándole un beso suave y tierno

-No se porque dices que eres una carga Shu, siempre estamos para apoyarte, sobre todo yo que soy tu amigo y te considero como un hermano-dijo acercándose Hiro a la cama y tomando su mano-siempre estaremos contigo-sonri

-Shuichi, yo no quería causarte ningún daño pero lo hice, debí de decírtelo antes pero yo nunca perdí mi trabajo, el disco se salvo, pero fue tal mi orgullo que no te busque aunque me hiciste mucha falta, la soledad, el silencio eran horribles y sin ti todo carecía de sentido, lo siento Shuichi-dijo Yuki con lagrimas, la culpa que sentía era muy grande-pero en realidad yo... yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma

Pues que creían que iba a matar a mis amados Shu-chan y Yuki-kun !CLARO QUE NO¡, claro que creí que todo se me iba abajo cuando Kaede Sakuragi, quien me dejo un Review adivino lo del sueño (pero que Baka yo si era lo más lógico ··¡)

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron para continuarlo como: Sadame, Mikarin, Natcha, Kula, PANDORAHADES, DannyIkari, eli-chan, Shui-chan, Kaede Sakuragi y muchas gracias por su fidelidad

Esperen próximo capitulo pronto y su final. creo que esta historia me va a salir de unos 5 o 6 Cáp. así que no desesperen que yo lo acabo como sea

Criticas, comentarios, bombas, etc. a lita55hotmail.com o litaotk44yahoo.es o bien pueden dejarme un Review, NO RECIBO BICHOS RAROS --


	4. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO IV

Hola a todas, por su gran fidelidad con fic pues os recompenso con el cuarto capitulo, bueno es que me subieron la moral no creí que me fueran a escribir tantas personas, ya que en mi otro fic no me fue muy bien ¡¡ snif..., pero bueno hay vamos; como siempre Gravitation y sus personajes no son muy son de nuestra queridísima y gran mangaka Maki Murakami y sin más parloteo aquí esta lo que esperaban

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Shuichi, yo no quería causarte ningún daño pero lo hice, debí de decírtelo antes pero yo nunca perdí mi trabajo, el disco se salvo, pero fue tal mi orgullo que no te busque aunque me hiciste mucha falta, la soledad, el silencio eran horribles y sin ti todo carecía de sentido, lo siento Shuichi-dijo Yuki con lagrimas, la culpa que sentía era muy grande-pero en realidad yo... yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO IV**

Shuichi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿que lo amaba?, ¿esa palabra había salido de sus labios?..., simplemente... no podía ser verdad; en ese momento Yuki lo abrazo, pero Shuichi no respondió solo siguió llorando

-Lo dices por que sientes lastima por mi ¿verdad?-dijo tristemente

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, yo realmente te...

-No lo digas, yo se que es mentira, ¿porque me lo dices ahora?, ¿porque no lo hiciste antes?, ¿porque?-dijo sollozo-yo se que lo dices porque no quieres que yo me sienta culpable o no quieres que cometa otra tontería, pero...yo no quiero tu lastima, ni palabras compasivas, yo se muy bien lo que hice y esa es mi responsabilidad no la tuya

A Yuki eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, pero era cierto, en cierto sentido, ¿porque no se lo había dicho antes?, ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto para decírselo?, hubiera podido evitar que Shuichi se dañara si se lo hubiera dicho antes. Yuki se sintió aun más culpable

-Shuichi-fue un susurro por parte de Hiro, que no podía más que mirar la escena, el ambiente se volvió tenso, nadie hablaba, todo parecía que el tiempo lo había detenido, pero entonces Yuki hablo

-No importa si no me crees, pero yo... te demostrare que estas equivocado-dijo con seguridad-saldrás de aquí en 2 o 3 días y nos iremos de aquí no importa cuanto te niegues

Hiro se sorprendió ante la actitud del escritor, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder esta nueva batalla y mucho menos la guerra, Yuki ya tenia una idea de lo que iba a pasar, ahora era su turno de demostrarle la verdad

-Tu no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero-recalco Shuichi enfadado, trato de moverse pero se sintió mareado, la cabeza le dolía al igual que sus muñecas y eso lo obligo a calmarse un poco

-Este no es momento de discutir-dijo Hiro ante la situación

-Tienes razón-dijo Yuki retirándose de la cama-es mejor que descanses y te recuperes, ya que nos iremos muy pronto

Shuichi no dijo nada, solo lo miro con ojos vacíos y apagados, unos ojos que Yuki nunca había visto, pero él lograría que su pequeño entrara en razón

Yuki logro hablar con Seguchi para que le diera unas vacaciones más largas a Shuichi, pedido que le extraño bastante ya que Eiri nunca le pedía algo, pero accedió sin preguntar nada, claro que a K no le gusto nada y mucho menos a Fujisaki; los días pasaron, Shuichi ya estaba listo para salir y escabullirse del rubio pero era imposible estaba bien vigilado por Hiro y él no permitiría que se fuera como si nada.

El doctor le dio las indicaciones a Yuki de lo que debía tomar en esos días mientras se recuperaba totalmente Shu-chan. Este por su parte se sentía incomodo había llegado al apartamento del escritor sin pronunciar una sola palabra (sorprendente ºº)

-Vete a la cama-fue lo único que le dijo Yuki

Pero Shuichi, quien estaba molesto simplemente lo ignoro y se quedo sentado en la sala; Yuki se acerco a él y sin previo aviso lo cargo

-¿Pero que haces?-dijo extrañado

-Si no vas, te llevo-dijo como si nada

-!Suéltame¡ que yo puedo ir solo, no necesito de ti-dijo tratándose de zafarse de Yuki

-Si te sigues moviendo te caerás, ¿o es que quieres regresar al hospital?

Shuichi paro su pataleta y solo se quedo callado hasta que llegaron a la alcoba, donde Yuki lo acomodo

-Cambiate, te traeré algo de comer-dijo saliendo directo a la cocina

No le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le decía no fuera hacer que él lo cambiara (que más quisiera je,je,je) se acomodo en la cama, se sintió extraño, las únicas veces que había estado con Yuki hay era cuando hacían el amor y lo dejaba tirado como si nada, pero... él nunca se quedaba a dormir hay como una persona civilizada, no, siempre que no fueran hacer el amor le tocaba dormir en el sof

-Siempre fui su títere-suspiro decepcionado, nunca se había dado cuenta de ello-¿que clase de persona soy?- se pregunto-siempre me dejo manejar por los demás, me utilizan y cuando ya no les sirvo simplemente me dejan solo, ¿porque?-dijo llorando-si no hubiera conocido a Yuki ahora no estaría sufriendo y seguiría mi vida normalmente, pero... ¿seria feliz?, ¿porque me siento tan confundido? mama ayúdame a entender -rogó al cielo

Yuki no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo que oyó, ya que desde hace un buen rato había llegado con la cena de su pequeño, ¿acaso estaba dudando de sus sentimientos?

Paso como una semana, las cosas no andaban muy bien, Yuki trataba de atender a Shuichi de la mejor forma posible, con detalles, pequeños regalos de todo, pero él seguía deprimido sin casi decir nada, no aguanto más y se decidió ha hablar con su koi, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba él decidido a encontrar una respuesta a la actitud que había tomado su pequeño

-Tenemos que hablar-fue lo único que le dijo entrando a la alcoba

Shuichi ni se inmuto

-Creo que tienes razón, es hora de aclarar todo esto-dijo sin más remedio Shu

Se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a Shu y le preguntaba...

-Shuichi, dime por que de tu actitud, dime que es lo que quieres, cual es la razón-dijo preocupado

-Han sido muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta de que no he sido más que un ingenuo, que me dejo manejar fácilmente, sobre todo por ti, yo... no quiero lastimarte pero... no se realmente lo que siento por ti ahora-dijo con tristeza mirando el cielo gris de esa noche, que parecía predecir un mal augurio para el escritor

Yuki no podía creer que sus su pociones eran ciertas

-Entonces... ¿dudas de mis intenciones contigo? ¿dudas de mis sentimientos?

-No solo es eso, desde que paso... tu sabes...-dijo sintiéndose incomodo-las cosas las veo de una forma muy diferente, lo siento pero... yo ya no puedo estar más contigo, por eso he decidido irme por un tiempo de Japón

-¿!Que dices¡?-dijo sorprendido-tu no te puedes ir yo...

-No Yuki, yo necesito aclarar muchas cosas, porque realmente no se si te amo

Yuki se quedo en shock

-Si regreso contigo lo haré porque estoy seguro de mi y ti y esa decisión no la cambiara nadie, pero si no es así, toda la culpa es mía por haberme entrometido en tu vida, por eso me ir

-Cuando lo harás-dijo lo más calmado posible

-Pasado mañana

-¿Adonde te iras?

-Eso no importa ¿no crees?-dijo sin mirarlo-pero... estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte no are nada malo

-Entonces te esperare, así tenga que hacerlo toda la vida-dijo mirándolo con ternura algo que le extraño a Shuichi, pero que prefirió ignorar

El día llego, Shuichi ya estaba en el aeropuerto en compañía de su amigo, le había pedido a Yuki que no le acompañara, puesto que las cosas serian más difíciles

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas ha hacer?

-Es lo mejor para mi y para él, así tendrá tiempo para pensar las cosas bien al igual que yo

-Espero que así sea-suspiro resignado Hiro

Los pasajeros del vuelo numero747 con destino Hong-Kong por favor abordar por la puerta numero 3, Los pasajeros del vuelo numero747 con destino Hong-Kong por favor abordar por la puerta numero 3

-Bueno llego la hora Hiro

-Cuando llegues no te olvides de llamarme y por favor saluda a tu tía de mi parte

-Claro, hubieras oído como se puso cuando le dije que iba a verla por unos días-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Como querías que se pusiera, si hace tiempo que no vas a verla-se burlo

-Tienes razón-dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza avergonzado

Hiro lo abrazo en forma de despedida, Shuichi avanzo hacia la puerta de abordaje y pocos minutos después el vuelo despego

Se que es algo triste, pero es que empecé a escuchar música de un grupo japonés que es... haber esperen me acuerdo...GACKT que tiene mucha música instrumental muy bonita y algo de Gasaraki la combinación algo de música depresiva y empecé simplemente a escribir hasta que salio esto que leyeron.

Por otro lado, ¿dejara Shu-chan a Yuki-kun?, ¿será realmente cierto que no lo ama?, pues esperen la respuesta en el próximo capitulo

Nuevamente gracias a Mikarin, Natcha, Kula, PANDORAHADES, eli-chan, Shui-chan, Kaede Sakuragi por vuestra opinión, lo siento por ti PANDORAHADES no les pude dar el relax que querías, pero quien sabe más adelante o mejor los sigo haciendo sufrir y mato a Yuki de soledad je,je,je.

Pues sabes Kaede, a mi me paso algo parecido con los mails recibí hasta amenazas de muerte (que enserio se lo toman, que miedo¬¬¡)y para acabar de ajustar, me lo dejaron lleno de lagrimas je,je,je pero me gusta que se emocionen

Suichichan, no tienes que agradecerme, no seria capaz de hacerle algo tan malo a mi Shuichi; pero de todos modos muchas gracias

¿Crees que soy cruel Mikarin?, ¿que piensas ahora con este capitulo?, malvada o siniestra je,je,je,je , y para acabar de ajustar no sirvió de nada que le dijera que lo amaba, ahora... ¿que sientes eli-chan?

¿Natchan como creías que iba a seguir la historia?, me gustaría saber que tu opinión

Recibo ideas para el próximo Capitulo y como siempre el repertorio habitual

Criticas, comentarios, bombas, etc. a lita55hotmail.com o litaotk44yahoo.es o bien pueden dejarme un Review, NO RECIBO BICHOS RAROS -- Insisto


	5. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO V

Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo, aunque me salio no se... como muy...no se en fin... júzguenlo ustedes mismo y me cuentan. Como de costumbre, ni Gravitation ni sus personajes son míos (hay Dios mejor ni digo nada uu¡), solo la tía y los padres de Shu a los cuales no les he puesto nombre son míos y sin más palabrería aquí esta el quinto capitulo

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Los pasajeros del vuelo numero747 con destino Hong-Kong por favor abordar por la puerta numero 3, Los pasajeros del vuelo numero747 con destino Hong-Kong por favor abordar por la puerta numero 3

-Bueno llego la hora Hiro

-Cuando llegues no te olvides de llamarme y por favor saluda a tu tía de mi parte

-Claro, hubieras oído como se puso cuando le dije que iba a verla por unos días-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Como querías que se pusiera, si hace tiempo que no vas a verla-se burlo

-Tienes razón-dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza avergonzado

Hiro lo abrazo en forma de despedida, Shuichi avanzo hacia la puerta de abordaje y pocos minutos después el vuelo despego

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO V **

Shuichi ya había llegado al aeropuerto Kowloon, había mucha gente y no podía ver donde estaba su tía, hasta que una mujer joven de cabello azul oscuro y largo alzaba la mano frenéticamente y gritaba su nombre; ¿esa es mi tía? fue lo primero que pensó Shu, ya había pasado tanto tiempo que realmente no recordaba muy bien como era, logro llegar donde estaba ella de puro milagro, nunca había visto tanta concurrencia de gente

-Vaya como ha crecido mi sobrino-dijo sonriendo

-¿Tía?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-¿No me vas a salir ahora con que ya no me recuerdas?

-!!!Tía¡¡¡-grito feliz

-Creí que ya me habías olvidado

-Lo siento, pero hace mucho que no te veía je,je,je-rió avergonzado

-Vamos aquí hay mucha gente

-Si

Después de varios minutos llegaron a Ladder una calle muy famosa de Hong-Kong, donde se encontraba la residencia de su tía

-Vaya que es muy bonito este lugar y la casa es muyyy grande-sonri

-Ven te mostrare tu habitación

Después de instalado y haber comido algo, salieron juntos a recorrer los alrededores y otros lugares, como el puerto de victoria que le gusto mucho a Shuichi había una hermosa vista y sobre todo porque para llegar allá había que hacer un pequeño paseo en barco; después de tanto pasear, llegaron rendidos a casa

-Todo a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine

-Claro que si, eso fue hace más o menos 7 o 8 años

-Vaya como pasa el tiempo, me alegro de haber venido a verte

-A mi también me alegra, aunque yo te he visto últimamente mucho en televisión, has alcanzado tu sueño-le sonri

-No, aun me falta mucho, pero...he avanzo mucho gracias a Hiro y mis amigos

-¿Y tu koibito?

Justo de lo que no quería hablar, Shuichi bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada

-Fue por eso que viniste no me engañas- se paro de la silla donde estaba sentada y se puso en frente de su sobrino y le levanto la barbilla solo para ver que estaba llorando-que paso-le dijo preocupada; Shiuchi solo empezó a llorar más fuerte; tratando de confortarlo lo abrazo y lo atrajo hasta su regazo

-Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, pero no llores más que me pones triste

-No, yo si quiero contarte lo que paso pero...es que...-dijo sollozo

-Tranquilo tomate tu tiempo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte-le dijo con serenidad y confianza

Después de algunos minutos Shuichi se tranquilizo y le empezó a narrar lo que había con él y Yuki, su tía no podía creer lo que había hecho por ese hombre

-Así que eso paso-suspiro-y... ¿que has pensado hacer?

-No lose, me siento confundido, por eso vine aquí, para alejarme de él y tal vez poder encontrar una respuesta-dijo más calmadamente

-Bueno... a tu madre no le hubiera gustado verte as de deprimido, así que arriba esos ánimos, por hoy ya fue bastante, vamos a descansar y mañana saldremos nos distraeremos y haremos algunas compras; ya veras que con el tiempo todo se soluciona

-Eso espero-suspiro

Al día siguiente Shuichi amaneció un poco triste, pero la salida le hizo muy bien, compraron algo de ropa, comida y visitaron varios centros comerciales, al llegar...

-Sabes una cosa-dijo brindándole un poco de té a su sobrino y sentándose en la sala

-¿Que?

-La personalidad de tu compañero es muy parecida a la de tu padre

-!Nani¡, eso es imposible, que yo recuerde siempre fue muy tierno y bueno con mi mama y nosotros-dijo algo ofendido

-Tu padre cambio mucho cuando tú y Maiko nacieron, pero antes era muy diferente-sonri

-¿Diferente?-dijo confuso

-Si así es. Veraz, cuando mi hermana conoció a tu padre eran tiempos muy difíciles sobre todo para él, tu sabes que perteneció al ejercito y eso lo volvió algo frió y distante con las personas; cuando ellos se conocieron, tu padre no creyó poder enamorarse de una persona con una personalidad tan diferente a la de él, ella siempre alegre, efusiva en fin... tu heredaste esa característica; pero ella nunca se rindió, a pesar de los constantes desplantes de él, la dificultad de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente y su falta de emociones no pudo ocultar lo que realmente era en el fondo y eso lo vio tu madre, puede que él al principio nunca le demostrara o le dijera que la amaba pero ella sabia en el fondo cuales eran sus sentimientos, si no... ¿no crees que se hubieran casado?

-Yo...nunca supe eso ¿porque?-dijo extrañado

-Quizás, por que tu padre no querían que supieran todo lo que tuvo que hacer por su país

-Te refieres a que tubo que...-dijo sin creerlo

-Si, a matar, por esa razón...tu padre tenia esa personalidad y esa actitud con tu madre, temía hacerle daño, pero ese fue un miedo que supero

Shuichi abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendiéndose del parecido que tenia con Yuki, acaso podría ser que Yuki se sintiera de la misma forma-fue una pregunta que se planteo Shuichi y que lo dejo pensativo

-Yuki...-susurro

-Mi pequeño, aquí te estaré esperando porque se que regresaras conmigo, mi Shuichi, no sabes cuanto te extraño y eso que solo han pasado dos días, vaya...-suspiro- cuantos estragos más abras hecho en mi Shu para llegar a amarte de esta manera-dijo el escritor mirando el cielo estrellado de Japón-Te amo

Bueno como abrasen visto, además de corto me salio algo aburrido, no se que digan ustedes pero bueno que le vamos a hacer. Esperen pronto el final, ya que tengo otro fic que estoy escribiendo, que es un poco...como decirlo violento, gracias a todos por escribirme y como siempre comentarios, preguntas tomatazos, granadas, etc. a lita55hotmail.com o litaotk44yahoo.es o bien pueden dejarme un Review.

nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO VI

Sexto capitulo al fin, no tengo mucho que decir, adecir verdad espero que no se estén aburriendo con mi fic, como de costumbre Gravitation y sus personajes no son míos, son de nuestra querida Maki Murakami; ahh otra cosa con esta historia no pretendo ganar nada de dinero (Claro que si alguien me colabora se los agradecería ¡) y sin más bla, bla, bla aquí esta el sexto capitulo

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Mi pequeño, aquí te estaré esperando porque se que regresaras conmigo, mi Shuichi, no sabes cuanto te extraño y eso que solo han pasado dos días, vaya...-suspiro- cuantos estragos más abras hecho en mi Shu para llegar a amarte de esta manera-dijo el escritor mirando el cielo estrellado de Japón-Te amo

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO VI**

Ya habían pasado un poco más de tres semanas y ha Shuichi le rondaba por su cabeza una idea que lo tenia muy pensativo

¿Acaso Yuki es igual que mi padre¿acaso no he atravesado en su totalidad la barrera que Yuki ha puesto, quizás fui muy duro con él, pero aun así... ¿realmente lo amo?

En quien piensa mi sobrino tan nostálgicamente?-le guiño un ojo

Shuichi no hizo más que sonrojarse

Piensas en él verdad, esta planteándote la idea de darle una segunda oportunidad?

No lo se aun-suspiro

¿Lo amas?- le pregunto mirando el paisaje desde el balcón

Eso es lo que no se

**-**Dime que sientes cuando lo vez, imaginártelo y dime lo que sientes

Shuichi cerro los ojos tratando de imaginarse a Yuki cosa que no le fue muy difícil, lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse al pensar en las noches que habían pasado juntos y luego solo se concentro en detallarlo, no solo físicamente si no también en su forma de ser

Dime que sientes

Siento como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, cada vez que lo veo meda mucha felicidad, sus ojos son tan hermosos, cuando los veo siempre me pierdo en ellos son tan claros, profundos y calidos a pesar de su frialdad; y cuando me abraza siento que estoy en el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero los momento más especiales son cuando me sonríe que son muy pocas, pero se me sale el corazón cada vez que lo hace y siento la necesidad de estar con él

¿Y me dices que no sabes si lo amas?

Shuichi entonces sonrió

Creo que la razón por la que me aleje de él fue por que estaba enojado y no porque no sabia si lo amaba, a decir verdad creo que me precipite al pensar eso y alejarme de él

Entonces ¿que aras?

Supongo que volveré para a aclararlo todo, gracias por ayudarme tía Akane-la miro alegre

De una u otra forma te hubieras dado cuenta¿cuando piensas regresar?

Lo más pronto posible, lo hare mañana, quiero darle una sorpresa-sonrió ampliamente

Bien-suspiro-entonces que se haga lo que se tiene que hacer

Tu podrías ir conmigo¿porque vamos juntos?

Shuichi, las cosas no son tan fáciles, tengo un trabajo y una casa de la cual cuidar; además tu tío debe estar regresando la semana entrante de su viaje de negocios, pero te aseguro que iré pronto a verte y poder ver a ese escritor tan !Bueno¡-se sonrojo

Tía-grito Shuichi-que diría mi tío si te viera, pobre de él-suspiro

Al día siguiente...

¿Ya tienes todo listo, se nos hace tarde

Aun me faltan algunas cosas

pero que es lo que te demora tan...-apenas entro al cuarto de su sobrino, este luchaba por cerrar la maleta-¿pero que tanto llevas hay?-dijo sorprendida

Pues llevo unos recuerdos para Hiro, Maiko, K para todos incluyendo a Yuki, pero...es que la maleta no me cierra-dijo esforzándose por cerrarla, pero de un momento a otro esta estallo dejando todo el cuarto cubierto por ropa, juguetes, dulces, etc. (solo le falta algún animal ··¡) su tía solo suspiro

Ven te ayudo, primero vamos a doblar la ropa y vamos a poner en otra maleta las cosas que no te alcancen porque se que no te va a alcanzar solo en una y menos con ese desorden-dijo refiriéndose a la bola de ropa

Ya todo estaba listo maletas, tiquetes, Shuichi y rumbo al aeropuerto

Siento irme tan intempestivamente tía, pero tu ya sabes...-dijo triste

No te preocupes-le palmeo la espalda-además pronto iré a verlos

El vuelo fue anunciado

Creo que ya tienes que irte

Si, pero te espero pronto¿esta bien?

Así es, suerte-le dijo abrazándolo

Adiós, nos veremos pronto-dijo agitando la mano en forma de despedida y el vuelo despego rumbo a Japón

Espero que para cuando Shuichi venga, estés bien, si no capaz y le da un infarto-dijo preocupado

No tienes porque exagerar tanto, además ¿quien te dijo que vinieras?-dijo fríamente

Nadie, pero tengo la libertad de hacerlo si quiero

Y yo tengo la libertad de sacarte, no quiero la compasión de nadie-dijo molesto moviéndose de la cama, hasta que se sintió mareado y casi se cae, pero gracias a Hiro lo logro sujetar antes de que tocara el piso

No te precipites, que con esa actitud no lograras nada más que lastimarte-dijo acomodándolo en la cama de nuevo

¿Y que importa?-dijo fastidiado

Como que ¿y que importa, no has pensado en Shuichi como se pondría-le recalco enfadado

Lo más probable es que él no quiera regresar conmigo, ya que más da lo que me paso o no-dijo con tristeza

Mira quien es el baka ahora¿olvidaste lo que me dijiste en un principio, además Shuichi regresara contigo ya veraz yo lo conozco muy bien

Yuki solo miro hacia otro lado ignorándolo, aunque rogaba a que eso fuera cierto

Bueno, llego la hora, próximo capitulo el final de esta historia. Gracias a todos por escribirme y como siempre comentarios, preguntas, tomatazos, granadas, etc. a o litaotk44yahoo.es o bien pueden dejarme un Review.

Como el rating a bajado para esta historia decidí acortarlo, por eso solo tendrá 7 capítulos, si no lo hubiera alargado mucho más, pero que le vamos a hacer


	7. EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO VII

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa �¿como están, ya se lo que me van a decir, que me demore mucho, pero es que la inspiración se me fue por un tubo, estaba totalmente bloquead y no me ocurría nada, hasta que hoy me dije

Voy a escribir algo a ver que me sale y a ver si les puedo cumplir la publicación de esta semana

Empecé a escribir casi sin ganas, pero después simplemente ya me encontraba escribiendo sin parar y con algunas buenas ideas en mi opinión, hasta que al fin lo acabe y su fruto fue este ultimo capitulo, que si observan bien me salio más largo que los anteriores; ahora las dejo para que disfruten del final de este fic no sin antes decirles lo de siempre

Gravitation y sus personajes no son míos (solo alguno que otro que invente por ahí), son de la gran y magnifica mangaka Maki Murakami y no busco con esta historia ganar dinero (hojala�¡) solo pretendo entretener a mi publico con una historia de mi propia fantasía (Si Gravitation fuera mío, lo abría alargado y le hubiera dado rienda suelta a varios de sus personajes, que ganas verlos en esas ¡)

Lita pervertida��;

No me dirán ahora que no es cierto, ese es el sueño de casi todas je, je, je, je ;

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Lo más probable es que él no quiera regresar conmigo, ya que más da lo que me paso o no-dijo con tristeza

Mira quien es el baka ahora¿olvidaste lo que me dijiste en un principio, además Shuichi regresara contigo ya veraz yo lo conozco muy bien

Yuki solo miro hacia otro lado ignorándolo, aunque rogaba a que eso fuera cierto

**EL AMOR POR ENCIMA DE TODO VII FINAL**

Shuichi por fin había llegado a Japón, estaba ansioso de ver a Yuki y decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero cuando llego a la casa de este, nadie le abrió

¿Será que Yuki tuvo que salir¿pero a estas horas¿o será que se quedo dormido?-Shuichi quiso llamarlo por teléfono pero así la sorpresa se le dañaba-mejor voy a casa de Hiro y vuelvo mañana por la mañana, aunque...yo quería verlo hoy Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Resignado se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo, ya eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y no era bueno andar a esas horas por la calle

Hiro sintió un ruido, estaba algo dormido por lo que no distinguía que era ese sonido, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta, alguien golpea insistentemente la puerta, miro el reloj 12:45 ¿quien era a esas horas?

Quien sea-grito Hiro-no la va a pasar muy bien a penas abra la puerta-dijo sosteniendo un bate de béisbol (por si las moscas ne ¡)

Soy yo Hiro, ábreme la puerta que me congelo

¿Shuichi?-dijo extrañado-¿eres tu?

Baka, pues quien más, o es que esperabas a Ayaka-chan-grito por la puerta

En seguida Hiro abrió y no lo podía creer

Shuichi amigo, pero que haces aquí, creí que te quedarías más tiempo en Hong-Kong-dijo abrazándolo-pasa

Pues ya ves... me hacías mucha falta-sonrió

Mentiroso, regresaste por él, por Yuki-san ¿verdad?-dijo dándole un codazo

Shuichi solo asintió con la cabeza felizmente

Y hablando de Yuki, quería verlo hoy pero cuando llegue a su casa nadie me contesto �¡ snif...

Entonces Hiro se puso nervioso, y ahora que le decía, de una u otra forma iba a reaccionar igual, así se lo dijera de una forma sutil o no

Hiro¿que pasa¿sabes algo de él¿paso algo malo, dime algo-Shuichi se asusto

Pues... veras..., hace algunos días... Yuki-san estuvo sintiéndose algo mal, y...-nerviosismo

Y, y que¿que paso¿esta bien?-dijo más preocupado

Si, esta bien, pero tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital de nuevo por un ataque de estrés

¿Estrés?

Si, solo que esta vez fue un poco más severo que el anterior, por eso lo dejaron internado, pero esta bien no es para que te...

Pero Hiro no pudo seguir porque Shuichi salio corriendo directo al hospital; no importara las horas que fueran, no iban a evitar que lo viera, quería verlo con sus propios ojos y saber si estaba bien.

Es mi culpa por haberlo dejado solo-lloro- si no me hubiera ido, ahora estaría bien, baka, baka, baka-dijo golpeándose así mismo el pecho

Shuichi llego de puro milagro al hospital, después de esquivar algunos semáforos y tipos raros en la calle, llego a salvo, se dirigió hasta el puesto de información y pregunto...

Señorita la habitación de Yuki Eiri Eusugi, por favor-pregunto agitado

Señor¿no se ha dado cuenta de las horas que son, a estas horas no se permiten visitas-dijo la recepcionista sin mirarlo

**-**Pero es que yo necesito verlo ahora-dijo casi gritando

Señor usted no es nadie para venir a...-pero las palabras de la mujer murieron en su boca al ver quien era

Soy su koibito, tengo todo el derecho del mundo para verlo-dijo enfadado

Si, si... Señor, pero... es que...-dijo asustada

Dígame en que habitación esta-exigió saber

Esta bien, él esta en la habitación 202 en la tercera planta

Gracias-dijo simplemente y salio corriendo dejando una nube de humo

En menos de un segundo Shuichi ya se encontraba en frente de la habitación, tenia miedo de como lo iba recibir, quizás... lo más seguro es que lo echara...entonces dudo en entrar

¿Y que esperas para entrar?-dijo una voz detrás de Shu

Shuichi voltio para ver al dueño de esa voz

Hirooo, me asustaste; y... ¿porque estas aquí?

Sales corriendo como un loco en medio de una noche tan peligrosa¿que querías que hiciera¿que te dejara solo, baka-dijo enfadado

Gomen Hiro, no era mi intención preocuparte-dijo cabizbajo

Bueno...¿ y es que no piensas entrar¿entonces para que viniste?

Es que... ¿que tal si no quiere verme, yo... no aguantaría eso-dijo triste

Pues entra de una buena vez y averiguado-dijo empujándolo, haciéndolo entrar

Shuichi estuvo apunto de gritarle algo pero no debía, al fin y al cabo estaba en un hospital y necesitaba guardar silencio. se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cama, corrió suavemente la cortina y lo vio, se veía tan indefenso, lo miro con ternura y alegría, no quería despertarlo así que solo se acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle

Aishiteru Yuki, yo nunca te voy a dejar-le dio un beso suave en los labios y se dispuso a irse, cuando ya esta en la puerta listo para salir...

Dijiste que no me dejarías-dijo una voz soñolienta

Shuichi volteo sorprendido y exaltado

Yu...Yuki¿creí que estabas dormido, siempre me haces lo mismo-dijo fingiendo enfado

Realmente... ¿no me dejaras?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

Shuichi entonces se acerco a él, lo tomo de la mano y se inclino hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios

¿Porque crees que estoy aquí?-dijo en un susurro

Porque estoy enfermo-dijo sin vacilar ante la cercanía de su koibito, que era más que tentador

Bueno...también estoy aquí por eso, pero la razón principal es porque... te amo, te amo y no pienso dejarte ir

Entonces Yuki aprovecho su cercanía y le dio un beso apasionado que fue más que bien recibido; Shuichi solo lo abrazo llorando de felicidad y disculpándose por haberlo dejado

Baka tu no tienes la culpa, ahora deja de llorar y mejor quédate conmigo-dijo atrayéndolo hacia un lado de la cama

Esta bien, pero más te vale recuperarte pronto, para poder darte tu regalo-le dijo sonriendo aun sollozo

¿Regalo, y... ¿porque?-confusión

Por haber cumplido tu promesa de esperarme

Shuichi se quedo con Yuki hasta que le dieran de alta, siempre le llevaba cosas para comer y tomar aunque el escritor le rogaba que le trajera unos cigarrillo y una cerveza en vez de dulces y jugos; pero la tortura termino, las palabras de Shuichi hicieron su efecto, y en menos de una semana el escritor fue dado de alta y regresaron juntos a casa para celebrar su recuperación, el regreso de Shu y por fin poder recibir el regalo que Shuichi le tenia preparado al rubio; Ya era de noche Shu tenia todo ambientado con velas, rosas rojas y la luna les acompañaba para hacer de esa noche una muy especial para los dos

Y... ¿cual es mi regalo?-dijo Yuki tomando a Shu por la cintura mientras él cocinaba algo

Primero comeremos algo y luego te daré mi regalo-dijo safándose del amarre del rubio, para ir a servir la mesa

Ven Yuki, vamos a comer-grito Shuichi desde el comedor

Yuki se acomodo en la mesa y miro su plato con algo de recelo; luego tomo sus manos y cerro los ojos

Eh... Yuki pasa algo?-dijo Shuichi mirando escritor

Solo estoy rezando-dijo seriamente

Y... ¿porque?-dijo extrañado

Para que no me pase nada con esta comida

Eh, Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que malo eres Yuki , entonces mejor me lo llevo-dijo levantándose con su plato

Baka, era una broma pero por si acaso es mejor tener el teléfono a la mano-dijo buscando en sus bolsillos el celular

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa �¡

Baka, no cambiaras nunca verdad-dijo sonriendo

¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto parando su escandaloso acto

Por nada olvídalo y comamos que tengo hambre y esto se ve bien-dijo tomando los palillos y empezando a comer

Después de unos minutos de haber terminado la cena y de haber bebido algo, Yuki puso algo de música en el equipo y invito para sorpresa de Shuichi a bailar una pieza suave, Shuichi acepto alegre de que le invitara a bailar y así pasaron un largo rato, hasta que el pequeño, le dijo...

Creo que ya es hora de darte mi regalo-sonrió con picardía

Shuichi fue hasta la mesa de la sala, donde estaba un paquete envuelto en papel regalo, se devolvió y se lo entrego a Yuki que lo miro con extrañeza

¿Este es mi regalo?

Si, así es Yuki-le sonrió-ábrelo

Yuki abrió el paquete con algo de desgano "Baka yo creí que era otra cosa" pensó el escritor decepcionado (Yuki se imaginaba otra cosa todas xxx) después de al fin poder desenvolver el regalo, sobresalió una caja rectangular muy elegante, la abrió y o sorpresa cuando miro que dentro se encontraba un reloj de oro y plata muy fino y caro

-¿Lo compraste tu?-dijo aun mirando el regalo

Si, mire y mire en varias tiendas hasta que me decidí por este, creí que te quedaría muy bien¿te gusta, porque si no puedes cambiarlo si no te...

Yuki entonces le dio un beso

Muy buen gusto para haberlo escogido una persona tan extravagante como tu, gracias-sonrió dándole otro beso

Shuichi iba protestar pero pensándolo bien le había dicho un cumplido y solo recibió el beso con ternura

Pero no creas que solo es eso Yuki- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la habitación

Yuki solo lo miro hasta que entro en el baño y pensó "que estará haciendo allí dentro"

Siéntate, yo ya salgo-grito desde el baño

Yuki se sentó en la cama y espero haber con que le salía el baka de su koi; después de algunos minutos Shuichi salio solo vestido con una bata de baño

Ahora te voy a dar mi regalo, para que hagas con el lo que quieras-sonrió sensualmente mirándolo de frente, mientras que el rubio aun seguía sentado en la cama

Yuki solo trago saliva imaginándose lo que era (xxx)

Shuichi se acerco más a Yuki, quedando el escritor de frente sentado en la cama con Shuichi parado muy cerca de él con la bata de baño, Yuki ya empezaba a sudar ··¡. Depronto su pelirosa deshizo el nudo de la bata y muy lentamente, la hizo deslizar por su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente quedo totalmente desnudo frente a Yuki, este lo quedo mirando durante un rato hasta que al fin logro decir algo después de ver semejante bellaza parado frente a él

Igual que un ángel-dijo Yuki sensualmente, tomando a su pequeño por la cintura mientras aun seguía sentado, lo acerco hasta su rostro quedando el miembro de su koi muy cerca de su boca

Shuichi podía sentir la respiración de Yuki en aquella parte de su cuerpo y eso le excitaba demasiado; pensando que este de un momento a otro lo tomaría en su boca, lo que hizo fue empezar a besar y lamer con gusto el abdomen de su pequeño, Shuichi dejo escapar un pequeño gemido sintiendo como rozaba con su rostro su miembro ya erecto, en ese momento Yuki se levanto y lo apreso contra su cuerpo dándole un beso en el cuello, la parte más sensible de su pequeño, lentamente lo llevo hasta la pared, donde Shuichi se recostó, mientras que Yuki le tomo con una de sus manos las de Shuichi y las levanto por encima de su cabeza quedando estas sobre la pared, se ubico entre la entre pierna de su pequeño con una de sus rodillas excitándolo aun más y deslizándose con su única mano libre hasta la cintura empujándolo más hacia delante haciendo presión sobre la entre pierna haciendo que Shuichi gimiera y se agitara más ante el contacto, sentía que los besos de Yuki le quemaban la piel, sentía como este introducía su lengua en su boca, llegando a tocar hasta la ultima parte de esa cavidad húmeda, suave y a la vez dulce y embriagante como el más exquisito vino.

Se separo de él, mirando su rostro teñido de rojo por la excitación y el placer que le estaba brindado su escritor, le soltó las manos, mientras que las suyas volvían a la pequeña cintura de su pelirosa y se arrodillaba para quedar frente aquel erecto y excitado miembro, empezó muy sutilmente a lamerlo desde la base hasta punta con gran suavidad, Shuichi solo gemía y empezaba a sudar, tenia mucho calor sus manos fueron instintivamente hasta los cabellos dorados de su amante, pidiéndole más y más contacto, algo más profundo; sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban pero Yuki lo tenia muy bien sostenido de la cintura; Aquella tortura placentera siguió para el pequeño, con besos y mordiscos en esa zona tan sensible, ya no podía más, estaba apunto de derramarse, hasta que sintió como los labios de Yuki envolvieron su miembro y empezaba un suave y a la vez salvaje vaivén sobre este, Shuichi trato de aguantar un poco más, pero era demasiado, llego al limite de su autocontrol y con gemidos y movimientos incontrolados se derramo dentro de la boca de su koibito, quien recibió este liquido como el más exquisito manjar que jamás aya probado en su vida, tomo todo hasta la ultima gota y ya habiendo saciado parte de sus deseos, se levanto, Shuichi envolvió su cuello con sus manos calidas y le dio un beso muy profundo, donde podía sentir el propio sabor de su cuerpo, y en medio de aquel beso apasionado Yuki lo llevo lentamente hasta la cama dejándolo caer suavemente en ella, el pequeño solo observaba desde la cama como su querido rubio empezaba a quitarse la ropa de una forma muy sexy quedando igualmente desnudo y revelando un miembro más erecto que el de el mismo, se acerco a él arrodillándose entre sus piernas, inclinándose sobre el cuello de su pelirosa, dándole algunos besos para luego bajar un poco más y empezar a torturar cada uno de sus pezones con mordidas y pequeñas succiones, mientras sus manos vagaban por la entrada de su pequeño, donde por fin pudo penetrarlo con suavidad gracias a que el liquido de su pequeño se había derramado un poco entre sus piernas y esto le facilitaba su acceso; primero fue uno, después fueron dos y al final tres los dedos dentro de su pequeño cuerpo moviéndolos con cuidado hasta que la entrada de su koi se expandió lo suficiente para la estocada final

Yuki... onegai no pares-rogaba el pequeño con sus manos sobre la espalda de su amante, mientras que este sacaba sus dedos de su cuerpo para el siguiente y ultimo paso

Yuki le miro con una sonrisa, se inclino de nuevo sobre su pequeño que jadeaba le hacia falta el aire, El rubio saco su lengua invadiendo de nuevo su boca y Shuichi empezaba a succionarla y fue en ese momento que Yuki aprovecho que su pequeño estaba relajado y lo penetro delicadamente

Yukiii...duele...-grito el pequeño deshaciendo el beso violentamente

Tranquilo, ya veraz que pronto se te pasa, relájate-le susurro al oído, mientras los dos se abrazaban y Yuki lo levantaba un poco, dejo que su pequeño se acostumbrara a la invasión dejando de moverse por el momento, mientras que disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios intentado que se relajara un poco

Yukiii, aun me duele mucho-dijo sollozo

Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, es normal que te duela un poco más ya que hemos dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, pero ya veraz que se te pasa y lo disfrutaras-le susurro de nuevo

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Shuichi empezó a moverse y esto lo tomo el rubio como un "por favor hazlo ya", así que no dio más espera y aun abrazados y casi medio sentados empezó el vaivén de sus cuerpos, Yuki entraba y salía, movía su miembro hacia los lados y en forma circular para mayor sensibilidad

Ah...Yuki, sigue, sigue por favor...-rogaba excitado mientras sus gemidos escapaban de su boca para ir a parar directamente al oído de Yuki, cosa que a este no le ayudaba en mucho, si Shuichi seguía así gimiendo y moviéndose de esa forma tan sensual él tampoco aguantaría mucho y para acabar de ajustar sentía como el miembro de su pequeño se erectaba de nuevo haciendo presión sobre su pelvis, casi sobre su abdomen definitivamente no aguantaría mucho

Shuichi...mi amor...-gemía Yuki mientras se movía

Más, más, más Yuki, más profundo-dijo agitadamente

El rubio empezó a salir y entrar más rápido y la penetración se hizo más profunda al Shuichi levantar un poco más sus piernas envolviéndolas en la cintura de su koibito, la respiración se hizo más agitada, los gemidos dejaron de ser gemidos hasta convertirse en gritos de placer, sus cuerpos sudaban, Yuki se volteo y se dejo caer en la cama quedando Shuichi encima de él sentado obligándolo a moverse con sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras Shuichi se apoyaba en el pecho de Yuki con ambas manos, ya no aguantaban más Shuichi se corrió primero derramándose sobre el abdomen del rubio, mientras Yuki aun se movía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo que brillada espectacularmente a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y de un momento a otro su liquido al fin lo invadió, Yuki se derramo dentro de su pequeño pelirosa, que al sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo se arqueo sensualmente hacia atrás, dejando caer algunas gotas de sudor

Yuki no pudo creer lo que vio en ese momento, no sabia si estaba alucinando, o era algún efecto de la luz o el alcohol que habían ingerido, pero hubiera jurado que en aquel instante de placer a su pequeño le salían alas, unas alas grandes y plateadas, se veía tan hermoso, bello, divino no había palabras para describir ese hermoso cuadro, pero después de acabado aquel acto de amor y Shuichi le sonreía aun sentado sobre él, y simplemente aquellas alas desaparecieron.

¿Pasa algo Yuki?-le pregunto, mirando al escritor algo silencioso

Yuki levanto a su pequeño un poco para salir de su cuerpo, pero lo dejo aun sentado sobre él, cerro los ojos un momento, y luego le dijo...

No pasa nada, solo que acabo de ver un ángel-dijo levantándose un poco para besarlo y decirle-a mi ángel

Shuichi se sonrojo más si eso era posible y le sonrió

Yuki, Aishiteru-le susurro

Se dejaron caer ambos sobre la cama; Yuki acomodo a Shuichi sobre su pecho, mientras sus piernas se envolvían y Shuichi lo abrazaba al igual que Yuki, este levanto un poco las sabanas para cubrirse ya que la noche se hacia fría, pero con el calor de sus cuerpos seria una noche muy calida para los dos

¿Yuki¿realmente eres feliz conmigo?-le pregunto el pelirosa dándole un beso sobre su pecho

Soy más que feliz contigo, Shuichi...Aishiteru-le dijo con un beso en esa cabeza rosada que tanto quería

Shuichi sonrió ampliamente con lo que le había dicho su escritor, había esperado tanto a que se lo demostrara y que se lo dijera... ahora si era realmente más que feliz, miro los ojos de Yuki se habían vuelto tan calidos y transparentes, ya no tenían ningún dolor o culpa que ocultar como antes, no, ahora eran totalmente puros, ya no había nada que ocultar entre ambos, todo se había dicho al fin; se dieron el ultimo beso de la noche, para dar paso a un largo y renovador sueño, pero no sin antes decir...

¿Shuichi?

Dime Yuki-dijo soñoliento

Te amare por encima de todo, Aishiteru-los dos se abrazaron más fuertemente y se durmieron para luego despertar a un nuevo día, a una nueva vida juntos

FIN

Bueno... hasta aquí llego esta historia, realmente en este momento no se que siento, me siento en cierta forma feliz por haberlo terminado ya que fue mi primer fic largo y por otro lado me siento triste porque este cuento se acabo y no se que será de mi en un futuro Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa �¡

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron a mi mail (lo siento pero es que realmente no me acuerdo quienes eran, además eran demasiados Gomen prometo recompensarlos en mi próximo fic que no esta muy lejano) y le doy gracias Ángel, una persona que conocí en el Chat de latinchan de anime y manga ya que fue la única persona que charlo conmigo y espero que me escriba.(recuerda que me dijiste que ibas a leer mi fic y me escribias)

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews como Uru Yuy, creo que ya fue suficiente para Yuki no crees?; a Kula, se que el cap anterior fue muy corto pero ya vez, creo que este le recompensa al anterior ya que me salio más largo; a eli-chan que me a acompañado desde cap anteriores y siempre me escribe y al fin actualice ya no tienes que sufrir; a PANDORAHADES que también me escribe y para tu gusto aquí esta tu relax; a reila, sabes yo tengo la misma opinión que tu por eso no la alargue más y a amai shirabe que tambien me escribio y me dejo reseña en su fic camino perdido que esta muy bueno y hojala lo termines pronto que me muero por saber el final no se me olvida a todas la demás que me acompañaron en esta historia y onegai dejad Review para saber que les pareció y me den alguna sugerencia para otra historia en fin... lo que quieran escribirme o también me pueden dejarme un mensaje a o litaotk44yahoo.es y creo que eso es todo

Gracias y mil gracias a todos y espero verlos en una próxima historia, que este no sea un adiós si no un hasta luego, nos vemos.(ya siento nostalgia Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa �¡)


End file.
